


Blood, Like River

by Malitia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Medical Professionals, Menstruation, medical neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: I still can't write, but trying anyway.This is the fictionalized story of a cis girl's/woman's (my) period.CW: Blood. Medical Neglect. (I almost checked in "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" but it's not exactly violence)





	Blood, Like River

She was 10 years old when she got her first period. Blood, like river flowing and draining her of life every month like clockwork for up to two weeks. But it was okay. It was natural. That's what everybody said, when they bothered to talk about it at all, anyway. It was painful and shameful, girls shouldn't even poop... right?

Two years later in June the second week came and went and the blood, like river, refused to stop.

Her mom got concerned first. "If it doesn't stop by Monday we'll see a doctor." she proclaimed, and they did. The GP was bored, why were they bothering him with a small thing like this? He gave them a prescription for iron supplements and sent them home. They were back that week again because the blood, like river, refused to stop. He sent them for a blood test.

She became weaker and weaker by the day, but the weekend came and there was nothing more to do. She read and listened to music and read more and slept.

When they brought the doctor the results he didn't even look at it, he told them he can't and won't do anything periods end naturally anyway. Mom tried to bring her to see a specialist even without the GPs help that very day.

The people at the doctors' office looked at them weird. "In July? All our OB-GYN doctors are on vacation. It can't be that important. Anyway." Mom gritted her teeth "When? When will there be anybody here to look at my child?" "Maybe next week, but he doesn't specialize in treating children." they answered. So they went home to try to survive until then as she became weaker while blood, like river, flowed on and she slept more and more.

Next week they finally got to the specialist doctor (a darker skinned man with a foreign name)... he looked at her, and her results, she and mom braced themselves for yet another rejection, but he simply said "HOSPITAL. NOW!" "But I only feel a little weak." she protested "With these results? People generally faint on the spot." he replied.

She was brought into a hospital room, white walls, iron beds. She got medicines she couldn't identify and blood... oh so much blood... so much blood she went in shock on her second day and had to move to the ER for the night, but her own bleeding, that unstoppable force finally dwindled and went away. 10 days she spent in, her strength slowly recovered...

..but the blood, like river, like clockwork, never was the same. It became unpredictable not even starting in most months, but when it did it gushed with intensity and debilitating pain. She endured. She endures to this day...


End file.
